poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Super Mega Mission (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Super Mega Mission. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Jay Dunn: (voice over) A Super Mega Mission! The episode begins with Stanley Pines coaching the Pirate Force Rangers as they train to fight. Stanley Pines: (blows his whistle) Come on, Emmett! Give it all you got! Captain Emmett: Aye aye, Stan! (using his Red Pirate Sword) Red Pirate Sword! Red Slash! With one slash, He demonstrated his skills very well. Stanley Pines: (blows his whistle) You're up, Ryo! Ryo Vinsmoke: Roger that. (using his Blue Pirate Katana) Heads up, Emmett! With Captain Emmett noticed, Ryo charged towards him with his Katana as he blocked his attack. Stanley Pines: (blows his whistle) Okay, Gang. Let's take thirty for some sodas. Bendy Jackson: Finally, I'm getting thirsty already. Nina Vincent: Oh, Bendy. You always feel thirsty. (giggles) As for Ford Pines, He was working hard at the lab for new Replica Zords. Marine the Raccoon: How's progress, Ford? Ford Pines: So far so good, Marine. At this rate, We'll be ready for what Captain Whiskers throws at us. So, Marine decided to give Ford a hand with the blueprints. Meanwhile with Captain Whiskers, He used the Resurrection Crystals at the 21st Century. Captain Whiskers: Time to bid some evil beings a retiring welcome back to the living. At last, He has brought back Emperor Mavro, his two sons, Prince Vrak and Prince Vekar and the rest of the Armada. Emperor Mavro: Who are you, And why have you revived us all!? Captain Whiskers: I am Captain Whiskers, I'm here with a proposition for all of you. Prince Vekar: A proposition? Prince Vrak: We're listening. Captain Whiskers: I have a plan to destroy the Power Rangers, But it would require my service.. Emperor Mavro: Very well, Whiskers. What do you have in mind. Captain Whiskers: By crushing the Power Rangers flat. Back at Pirate Taven, Ford and Stanley called for an emergency as Captain Emmett and his crew gathered. Ford Pines: Rangers, We've got a huge situation in our hands! Captain Emmett: What's the trouble, Ford? Stanley Pines: Take a look at this. (showing the global map) There's trouble at 21st Century Harwood County. Callie Jones: Do you guys think it could be, Whiskers? Ford Pines: Afraid so, Callie. We must get there right away. At last, The portal opens as the crew went through it. When they got here, They could see everything in this city. Captain Emmett: Well, Shiver me timbers! What a beauty site. Marine the Raccoon: It sure is, Captain. Let's have a look around. Just as they looked around the mall, They went to Ernie's Brainfreeze. Captain Emmett: Wow, This place is really amazing. Iago: I'll bet it is. Ryo Vinsmoke: Do you think we should talk to anyone about Captain Whiskers and Emperor Mavro teaming up. However, Troy and his friends can see Captain Emmett and his crew talking about Emperor Mavro. Nina Vincent: Well, We're not entirely sure how long it'll probably take, Ryo. But whatever it takes, We have to be ready for anything. Crystal Garcia: I agree with Nina, We're gonna need help from a certain group of Rangers. Bendy Jackson: And what kind of Rangers would that be? Then, Orion came working at the shop. Orion: Hey there, Can I get you guys anything at all? Troy Burrows: Guys, Over here. We're buying. Just as Emmett and his crew joined Troy and his friends, They begin to ask some questions. Troy Burrows: I'm Troy, This is Noah, Jake, Gia, Emma, And I see you've ran into Orion. Captain Emmett: Aye, We have. Let us introduce ourselves, My name is Emmett R, the Robot, the Second, this is my first mate, Marine the Raccon and these are my crew, Ryo Vinsmoke, Nina Vincent, Bendy Jackson, Callie Jones, Jay Dunn, Maria Swanson, Tiffany Lopez, Donna O'Neil, Mira Ramon and Crystal Garcia. Troy Burrows: It's a pleasure to meet you guys. Noah Craver: So, Were you guys talking about the Armada returning? Marine the Raccoon: Yep, Our mentor, Ford Pines told us all about Emperor Mavro, Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar and the Armada. Bendy Jackson: I take it that you've faced them all before, Right? Noah Carver: That depends. Nina Vincent: Cause if you have, We want in on your mission to stop them for good. Troy Borrows: Meet us at the woods, We'll show you guys to where our base is. So, They all agreed to trust them for the sake of the earth. As they looked around, They discovered the command center. Captain Emmett: Well, I'll be... Crystal Garcia: Interesting place to look around. Marine the Raccoon: And that is one big tiki! When his eyes glowed, Gosei begins to speak. Gosei: Welcome, Pirate Force Rangers! Captain Emmett: Whoa! Troy Burrows: Captain Emmett, I see you've met Gosei. Tensou: Did I miss anything? Bendy Jackson: Wow, A talking robot? Orion: Guys, Meet Tensou. Ford Pines: We cam as soon as we could, Gosei. Stanley Pines: Captain Whiskers must has something to do with the Armada returning. Gosei: I'm afraid you are right, Stanley. Many years ago, Troy and his team of Mega Rangers fought a great Legendary Battle against he Armada with some help from the other Rangers who came before them. Tiffany Lopez: Whoa, Hold on a sec. Are you talking about the war with all of the Legendary Rangers? Gosei: That is correct, Tiffany. Emma Goodall: We were there along time ago, And we never gave up until it is over. Gosei: But thanks to your enemy, Captain Whiskers and his crew, Emperor Mavro and the Armada had returned. We will need all the help we can get, It's time you combine your team effort. Troy Borrows: Are you and your crew with us, Emmett? Captain Emmett: Aye, Troy. You can count on us! However, Damaras and Argus were attacking the city when Marine had to rescue a few civilians. Marine the Raccoon: Go! Get to safety! Damaras: Where do you think you're going! Argus: You'd make an impressive hostage to Emperor Mavro! Marine the Raccoon: Back off! Help! Then out of nowhere, Robo Knight came to the rescue. Robo Knight: You two will not be taking anyone for a hostage. So, Robo Knight fought them off as Marine took out a few X-Borgs. Robo Knight: Robo Blaster! With one blast, Damaras and Argus had to retreat. Damaras: You haven't seen the last of us, Robo Knight! Marine the Raccoon: That was incredible, Thanks for the rescue. Robo Knight: , . Marine the Raccoon: , . Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5